


Ball of Desires

by Yuizae



Series: Save the Star [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuizae/pseuds/Yuizae
Summary: Ron feel he might kill Draco.





	Ball of Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I would please to inform that I'm not good in every structure of English Grammar and spelling. Please forgive and understand my wellbeing but I still try my very best to present this one.

 

One Piece

 

Ron 

 

Ron never felt so desperate in his life, but this time he might actually burst and cry a lot knowing a lot of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang student won the price. 

 

Draco is really a beautiful Angel that Ron like to hug till it burst but Draco never touch anyone aside his brother who is looks who will gonna cry too because its only 5 pudding left to eat. Viktor desperately begging to win one and Ron dont know why this two big Schools fighting for a small chocolate pudding.

 

"I give Viktor a chance, please -- lets give Viktor a 10 seconds to answer before anyone can." Draco smirk. Viktor tense and grab Ron's hand and Ron cant help but feel excited to see his mate's reaction.

Determination

 

"What---" Draco stop a bit and smile to Leon who is tense like Viktor too. ---" could travel the world that can only stay at the corner." 

 

Viktor tensed and bit his lip while looking at Draco's eyes and thinking--- Ron felt hot looking to Viktor being so serious to win a simple game. 

 

10

 

9

 

Ron smile a bit when Viktor cant still guess it. He cant help but kiss his cheek and give him a nodded. Viktor smile a bit and still thinking while playing Ron's jumper.

 

8

 

7

 

6

 

5

 

Ron can't help but feel so dejected when Viktor's face turn to seriousness down to sadness. 

 

4

 

3

 

Ron turn to Draco who is looking to him suspiciously and kind, cause Draco knows that Ron knows the answer but he will never give an answer to Viktor so that Viktor could only enjoy the pudding if he wins it himself. 

 

 

2

 

1 "A stamp!" Ron shocked when Viktor shout. 

 

A lot of the Durmstrang student shout in delight to see Viktor guess it right.

"You got a one pudding for the life time Viktor Krum." Leon tease and laugh when Viktor jump to his seats and pull Ron to a passionte kissed before catching a flying ball of pudding. 

 

"Omg!" Viktor smile to Ron and can help but smile and kiss Viktor again. It was great time to see him so happy for a small price.

 

"A greater price is the satisfaction you recieve the moment you successed." A Beauxbatons state and smile to Ron. 

 

"You'll gonna love it!" Viktor smash the ball and when the smoke release a pudding appeared.

 

"You go first love." Viktor offer but Ron just shook his head and grab the spoon and give Viktor the first taste.

 

Viktor closed his eyes and drop his head to Ron shoulder while moan a bit. Ron chuckled and grab a spoon of the pudding.

 

'Bloodly hell ---- I feel like I taste Viktor.'

 

Thats the first thing Ron think. He looks to Viktor who is looking at him so dark and full of lust.

 

"This is Draco's invention, the moment you taste it will send you the most desireable thing you've ever want." Viktor whisper to his ears. Ron feel hot right away and their are  something inside him wants to go and touch Viktor like no tomorrow.

 

"Eat more love." Viktor whisper and Ron just nodded and grab a spoon again and eat it.

 

'Butterbeer' Ron grab one for Viktor and feed him. Viktor smile and whisper 'Chocolate cake'

 

Ron smile and grab few more for them until it was gone. Viktor smile to him and kiss Ron until both of them need air.

 

"Seems like you like it Ron." Ron turn to a brown hair Durmstang student who is Alec they call.

 

"I think I need one again." Ron whisper to Viktor. "From you" 

 

Viktor squeezed his waist a bit and groan.

 

" you can have it anytime you want." Viktor nibbled his ear and smirk to his neck.

 

"Well lets win another." Ron declare.

 

"What has a head and a tail, but no body?" Draco asked. Ron immedietly open his mouth but some Ravenclaw guy shout at the top of his lungs that eco the whole hall.

 

Everyone turn to the guy and Ron groan to see Peter says it first before he does.

 

"Coin!" Peter said again.

 

Draco smirk and throw a ball to him. 

 

"Yeay!" The little second year won a pudding and Leon and Neville groan with Ron. 

 

"AHHHHHHH!" Ron hear Harry scream and everyone on the Gryffindor laugh to him and even Slytherin groan with him.

 

Draco eyes turn cold and shook his head, he doesnt realized that this pudding could create disaster. Draco just sighed.

 

"What is greater than God,

more evil than the devil,

the poor have it,

the rich need it,

and if you eat it, you'll die?" He mumbled and wait ---- 

 

They go into silence and it only a ball of pudding bouncing to Draco's hand is the only thing you could hear.

 

"Mr. Malfoy --- Its Nothing." Draco and everyone turn to the front and see Professor Snape answer the last riddle.

 

"Thank you." Draco stand up and walk to the front give it to Professor Snape then walk out to the dining hall. 

 

Ron frown and shocked that even the professors want the pudding but it more shocked him is Leon stand and follow his brother.

 

DID PROFESSOR SNAPE SAID MALFOY?!

 

A MALFOY

 

FUCK.

 


End file.
